Shuffle Stories
by TheCakeIsTrue23
Summary: Random Shuffle stories with Pewdiepie x Cryaotic, Danisnotonfire x Amazing Phil, and Shane Dawson x Joey Graceffa! Rated T to be safe. Lots of Male x Male. Don't like don't read
1. Shoey

I've been seeing these all around the Internet and I wanted to do one myself. So basically, you set your iPod on shuffle and write whatever the song inspires you to write. I have some pretty weird stuff on there so...yeah this should be interesting... :D Let the games begin!

1. Wish List by Neon Trees

Pairing- Shoey (Shane Dawson/Joey Graceffa)

Another Christmas alone. Shane sat on the couch with a plate of cookies and a glass of eggnog, staring at the crappy little store-bought tree he had thrown together at the last minute. The star was lopsided and the ornaments were all crowded together near the top. His dog, Corny, had already chewed off most of the branches at the bottom and the tree looked like it had gone through a nuclear apocalypse.

Shane sighed. It was to quiet in the house so he decided to turn on the television. As he flipped through the channels all he saw were those cheesy Christmas romance movies that play year after year without fail. All they did to him was remind him that he had no one to share the holiday with.

Fed up, he shut off the television and threw the remote to the other side of the couch. He slouched down and chugged the rest of his eggnog then looked at the plate of cookies longingly. He knew he was never going eat them for fear of gaining weight again so why did he even buy them?

"Maybe Santa would like them." Shane said to himself sarcastically. He got up and grabbed the plate of cookies then took them over to the table by the tree and set them down there. He walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk for Santa then got himself a pen and paper.

Shane sat down at the table and did something he hasn't done since he was a kid. He wrote a letter to the fat man himself.

Dear Santa,

All I want for Christmas is someone to spend it with.

- Shane D.

He lifted the pen and looked over his note. He felt silly doing this but who was there to see it? He folded the paper in half and set it and the glass of milk down next to the cookies.

Almost as soon as he did so, he heard a knock at the front door. He sighed and looked out the window to see who it was, expecting it to be some Christmas carolers or someone from the church.

To his shock, it wasn't either of them. It was Joey. Shane immediately opened the door and ushered him in.

"Hey!" Joey said giving him a dazzling smile and pulling him in for a hug. Shane hugged his friend back then pulled away and stared at him with wide eyes. He just kept looking back and forth from Joey and the letter he had written. Joey? Why Joey?

Just then Shane's feelings hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't shocked or unhappy that Joey was there. He was happy. Truly happy that Joey was there with him.

Joey noticed Shane staring at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is...everything ok?" He asked awkwardly.

Shane shook his head quickly and smiled. "Everything's ok now."


	2. Phan

(Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy lately and didn't have a lot of time to write. I'll try to post more frequently from now on :D thanks for all the follows, favorites, and nice comments :) Enjoy this next story! :D )

Song- Chillin' It by Cole Swindell

Pairing- Phan (Phil x Dan)

Dan looked himself over in the mirror as he finished combing his hair. He thought he looked pretty good in his black slacks and blue button up shirt. He smiled at his reflection and strode out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

He and Phil were getting ready to go eat dinner at some fancy restaurant with Chris and PJ. Dan looked at the clock on the stove and saw they only had fifteen minutes to get to there. He rushed into the lounge and began putting on his shoes.

As he fumbled with the laces, Phil burst in through the front door. His hands and face were covered in what appeared to be motor oil and he looked like he was ready to explode.

He sulked towards the couch and sat down next to Dan. Dan sat up from tying his shoes and looked at his friend with a concerned expression. "What's the matter?"

Phil sighed. "The bloody car's going all weird again. I tried to start it and it wouldn't turn on so I checked under the hood and-" he gestured angrily towards his hands.

"Have you called a mechanic?"

"Already tried. They're closed on weekends. What are we gonna tell Chris and Peej? We've all been looking forward to this all week." Phil slouched down into the couch cushions as Dan took out his phone and texted their friends the bad news. As he put it back in his pocket, he smiled at Phil.

"Maybe they'll enjoy some alone time. You never know, kickthestickz could happen one day." He joked, trying to cheer Phil up.

Phil chuckled and smiled at Dan.

"Well at least we can get out of these clothes!" He said cheerfully as he stood up and started to walk to his room to change. "Plus, I think there's a Buffy marathon on tonight!"

Dan laughed, satisfied that Phil was happy, and turned on the television. After finding the program, he went to his room and changed into an old Mickey Mouse shirt and a pair of shorts with aliens on them. He hung up his nice clothes and went back into the lounge to find Phil sitting on the couch in his lion footie-pajamas with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

Dan skipped over, stole the popcorn from Phil, then plopped down beside him. "Hey!" Phil laughed and tried to take the treat back. Dan just smiled deviously and held the bowl as far away from Phil as he could reach.

"Oh I see how it is." Phil chucked rather evilly and poked Dan in the neck. He immediately fell over into Phil's lap and shoved the popcorn at him.

"Take it! Take it take it take it!" Dan squealed and Phil grabbed the bowl from him. He stopped the torture and laughed as Dan playfully punched him in the leg. Phil was the only one who could get away with touching Dan's neck without being horribly murdered so that was always his go-to tactic when Dan was being a butt-head.

Dan, who was still laying his head in Phil's lap, reached up and grabbed some popcorn and turned his attention to the TV. They had both seen the entire series at least three times but they never minded re-watching their favorite vampire slayer slay some vampires.

They laughed, cried, and even sang along to that one musical episode. By the fourth hour of the marathon both Dan and Phil could barely keep their eyes open. Right before they drifted off to sleep, Dan smiled and tapped Phil on the knee.

"Hmm?" He asked sleepily.

"Y'know, sometimes doing nothing and just hanging out with you is better than anything else." Dan said happily.

Phil grinned and rested his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"I agree."


End file.
